Illusions of Crimson Veins
by hemlockforensics
Summary: A group of strangers meet while stuck on an island in the middle of a storm without any means of escape. Little do they know that they have more in common then they first thought, and only one can make it off the island alive. Thus begins a game of death and destructions ordered by the acclaimed, but mystery, owner of the island. Includes Beta characters, and most will die.
1. Chapter 1: Illusions of Islands

**Chapter 1: Illusions of Understatements and Islands**

**Reader: Become the posh blond.**

Oh, would you look at that? You're now both posh and blond. However, you would never just limit yourself to being only two things. Not only are you posh and blond, but you also have feelings and a personality (which you feel is quite nice), along with likes and dislikes. Please, you would never even look at someone else and stereotype them, let alone yourself. You would further like to let yourself know that you _do _have a name and wish to be called by it. Not "the posh blond", because no one is just that one dimensional.

**Fine. Reader: Become Rose Lalonde.**

Ah, that is much better. Yes, you have a name, and yes it is Rose Lalonde. You are currently about 26 years of age, and have recently quit your job as a therapist. You have come to realize over time, that you do not really care how other people feel, unless you truly care about that person. And you know them through your personal actions. After listening to countless stories, it has become known to you that you do not really give a single shit about who lives and who dies and who may be in danger, nor do you give a shit about how they feel. You did not mean to swear in that last thought, you apologize. However, you did not care; and from that lack of care came boredom. After that boredom seemingly took control of your whole mind, you realized that you needed to stop participating in the job you had. And that is why you signed that resignation paper on Monday. Luckily, you were given something new to do immediately. How interesting.

You are not normally the person to jump on any spontaneous whim of one of your clients, but in the end, curiosity always gets the better of you. And although you would only admit this to yourself, cherry vodka tends to get the better of you even more so. You agreed to partake in this activity whilst intoxicated, the day you quit your job. You are not quite willing to admit this, but you were also intoxicated when you quit your job. Even though you are one of the most intelligent people you know, you have a really large problem with that. You should fix it.

**Reader: Give up your insane drinking habit.**

Go and die in a small hole filled with miniature, poisonous octopi. You haven't drank in years. Except after you- never mind that. You'll think about that later. Right now, you need to keep thinking about why you agreed to go on this holiday.

Whilst intoxicated and angry after a difficult day, you got a strange phone call from one of your past clients. He introduced himself as "a good friend" and asked you to politely take a trip to his island. You sighed, not really wanting to take a holiday. However, you would do anything to get away from your pain and money-loss, not to mention your drunken, elderly mother. You jumped right on the opportunity. However, now that you remember it, it was sort of odd to go and decide to do something like that on a whim. But you were intoxicated.

Now, you are starting to have second thoughts. What were you doing, really? You even forgot to phone David about it, and he's going to be flaming once you got home. And now he'll have to take care of your mother, who is quite difficult, you might add. But you were never one to back off on an agreement, and it should be entertaining to say the least. Perhaps now you can begin on one of those fantasy novels you have been trying to write.

Currently, you were stuck on a train. Well, perhaps not "stuck", necessarily...You were never a large fan of trains. Living in London, this became a bit awkward. You rarely ever traveled as a girl, which made it easier, but trains and tubes were still the main form of trafficking, aside from taking cabs. But trains always made you feel a bit motion-sick; and traveling alone was not making this any less difficult. You were a better listener than you were a speaker, but it still was a lot easier to have someone there to talk to. And you were not one for making conversation on trains. This is why you were both relieved and aggravated when a girl came practically skipping into your car.

You took a look at her, she had long, dark hair that swayed even below her hips. Her emerald eyes were hidden by thick, round glasses that you could only describe as being cartoon-worthy. She wore a jumper which was far too large for her, hanging off one of her shoulders. The jumper was a purple color with a large, green peace sign in the middle of it. She also wore neon green stockings and obnoxious purple pumps to match her jumper. You sighed, knowing this girl would most likely be a pain. She seemed to be looking at you too, with a very large smile.

"Hello!" She said, "My name is Jade Harley. May I sit with you?"

"Of course," You said, examining her accent. She sounded American, which was no surprise by her stupid way of dressing herself. You have noticed that Americans tend to do have poor style, most likely because their improper diets and constant television-watching kills the majority of their brain cells. Perhaps some sense of fashion died along with it. "My name is Rose Lalonde."

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you!" The girl smiled again and sat down next to you, opening one of her bags. You crinkled your nose as it opened because the stench which spewed out of it could be described as nothing other than cow shit. The girl must have noticed the look on her face because she opened her eyes wide with an apologetic energy. "Oh! Sorry, I wanted to bring some manure! It's in my suitcase, well, because I like to garden!"

"Alright." Was all you could manage. You really did not care what she liked or disliked, at the moment. And you were too busy cursing yourself for wanting a "conversation buddy", to really notice whether she was talking or not.

* * *

You learned a lot about Jade Harley during the next two hours. Evidently, she lived alone on an island for the majority of her life with her grandfather. You wondered what happened to her parents, but in the end, you decided not to ask. Her grandfather evidently unexpectedly died. Then she went on to drone about her love of plants and oceanography and evidently killing defenseless animals. You could have sworn you saw a bit of darkness behind her radiant eyes when talking about hunting, but you immediately decided to ignore it. This girl was anything but dark, and in the end she seemed anything but altered by death. This was almost alarming in itself, but you decided to ignore that as well. This girl was nothing more than a person you met on a train; someone you would never talk to again. That was all.

Suddenly, she fell onto your lap in the middle of her endless ramble. You jumped a bit in your chair in fear something horrid had happened. In the end, however, she was just asleep. The girl had narcolepsy. Just what you needed.

After a bit of peace and quiet, you opened your book to begin reading. Right as you finished your chapter, however, she woke up again and continued her sleep-inducing tales, almost as if she had never fallen asleep in the first place.

You realized that Jade Harley was an interesting human being, whether you were able to admit it aloud or not. But interesting in the way an animal test subject is interesting. You could never exactly tell what was truly going through her brain, or whether she was just as plain and shallow as she seemed.

* * *

"Uh...hello?" She stammered after a few moments since her last question, whatever it was. You looked back at her.

"Hmmm?" You asked, fixing your eyes on her.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just wondering if you heard me!" She let a slight giggle out. Ugh, how appalling.

"I did." You gave her a small, fake smile. "I am headed to a small island off the coast of Liverpool. That is why I'm headed there."

"Are you really?" Her eyes lit up immediately. "I am too! I got an email from my pen pal telling me to come meet her! Evidently she's pretty rich and has her own island!"

"How odd." You frowned. There weren't many islands off that coast, and it seemed quite a coincidence. However, you were honestly hoping you would not have to spend the next week with Jade Harley. She seemed far too young and happy to be able to have a serious conversation with. "Ms. Harley, may I ask a question?"

"Uh, sure!" She smiled.

"Have you ever spoken with your pen pal in person before?" You looked at her. There was a sudden feeling which you could not shake.

"No, actually!" She let out another obnoxious giggle. "In fact, I've never met her before! I don't even know her name!"

You couldn't help but frown at her. Then you realized what you were partaking in was not any better. You sighed and looked out the car's window. All you could see was farmland for miles. You wondered how old Jade was and what she was doing going all the way out to an isolated area with someone she had never met before. You had promised not to care about people anymore. But there was something young and naive about her, and you knew something bad was going to occur in her life. You just could not walk away.

"Rose?" She asked as she looked at you, but you knew you would have to do this.

"Here's my cell number." You wrote it on a scrap of paper. "If you run into any trouble at all, I would like you to phone me up."

"Okay!" She agrees, as she smiles back at you.

You have no idea what you just got yourself into. You really should not have ordered that martini.

_**Letter from the author:**_

_**Hi there! So, I've never written a fanfic before! This should be a pretty interesting one to say the least...I lead a busy life and I'll try to write as much of it as I can though! **_

_**It should be a relatively long story, and it may get a bit complex. The rating might go up if it becomes too violent and/or sexually active! I'll only do that if that's what reviews ask for, though. Also, I'd like to let you all know that I am up for any shipping! Just request one, and if I get enough requests for it, I'll make it fanfiction-canon! Also, I don't own the characters for this story, and the plot is based off a few things...but I'll disclaim those as they go along!**_

_**It is so exciting to (kind of) meet you all! Thanks for reading, I hope you continue!**_

_**Oh, and please review! I need all the critique I can get!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hemlockforensics**_


	2. Chapter 2: Illusions of Blindness

**Chapter 2: Illusions of Blindness to Realization **

**Reader: Become bored with the posh- Excuse me. Rose Lalonde. Become someone else entirely.**

You are now someone else entirely. How exciting. You guess you're a little bit like the person you last were. Wait. What the fuck are you thinking? You've always been the person you are right now. And right now, you are the coolest human being the world ever had the pleasure of meeting. And your name is Dave E. Strider. The E stands for Excellent. No it doesn't, you just like to think it does. You would never even think about what it actually stands for. Your horrible ass of a brother legally changed your middle name when you were too young to fix it. You've decided after this god awful train ride, you're going straight to one of those prissy British Law Firms, and you're fucking getting it changed.

That's right, you're on a train in England. You're originally from Texas, so you have this bitchin' accent. However, you are still very liberal. It's really not like you could help it, your brothers are both pretty liberal themselves. It was hard to live in a place like that, though, being so goddamn liberal all the time. So you were pretty stoked for the change of scenery when your second eldest brother decided to take you to the "Other Side of the Pond". Even though you know it was just for his own gain with his fuck bud- Ahem, "best friend", you mean. Evidently your brother, Dirk, has a pen pal in London named Jake English. He invited you and Dirk to come spend your spring break up here with him in his apartment, or what he calls his "flat". British people and their grammar, you swear. They could kill a bear with their proper use of language and their perfect hair. Not like you really care, you've got your own bitchin' flair, you've even got some to fuckin' spare. You-

**Reader: Please stop mind-rapping. You're terrible at it. Get on to tell us why you are on the train in the first place.**

Right, of course, you almost forgot. You tend to get off track a bit every once and a while. Luckily, you have this magical darker text telling you to get back on the mind wagon. Wait, what? Never mind, that last thought didn't make any sense. There isn't any dark magical text inside your head!

**Reader: Accept me for what I am.**

Ha, nice try. Anyway, English evidently got some sort of letter in the mail from one of his old colleagues from work. It was pretty creepy, you have to admit, it said something weird about wanting him to go hang out on an empty island in the middle of the Atlantic fucking Ocean. Jake didn't really want to go though, (probably having something to do with your brother being at his flat) and so your brother offered for you to go. It didn't really make a lot of sense, but the mysterious colleague seemed cool with it. You know the only reason your brother offered for you to go is because he just wanted to fuck Jake English, and he couldn't really do that with you in the other room. It was pretty nice of him, you guess. You always have a hard time sleeping when there's fucking going on in the other room.

Long story short, you are now on a train off on your merry way to Liverpool. You kind of wish you knew what was going on. It was pretty shitty of your brother to just send you off, now that you think about it. The mystery person could be a rapist or killer or some shit, you know? You aren't really prepared for this! You're only 16 years old, for God's sake!

Not to mention, trains are really boring. You would text your friends from school, but they kind of bother you and you don't really have reception anyway. You end up plugging your ear buds into your sweet iPhone 4, and begin listening to the sick beats you've made. Your friend, Cal, always makes fun of you for listening to your own music. But you can't really help it, your music is just so much better than that of anyone else. You're not narcissistic, it's just a personal preference.

Finally, you decide to go to sleep, even with the sick beats in the background. You've kind of had a long day, considering you just flew in from the United States a few days ago. Sleep is better than loneliness, right? Wait. No, you're not lonely. Dave Strider is never lonely. People get lonely and wish for Dave Strider, yep.

**Reader: Wake up.**

You open your eyes behind your sick-ass shades (which you totally have, by the way. Duh. You never leave the house without them. Or...apartment?) just to find a girl sitting in front of you. Underneath your shades, you start to look her up and down, trying to get a feel for who she is. But certainly not checking her out. Nope, you would never do something like that.

She seems small, but not too small. But smaller than most people, probably around 5'3". She has caramel brown hair and tan skin, and a petite form. Her boobs are pretty small, but they're not horrible. What? You're a 16 year old boy, of course you look at her boobs. She's wearing torn jeans and a graphic T-shirt. When you look up at her hair again, she has a teal strand in it, so you're guessing she's probably emo. Or gothic. Most likely just a wannabe. However, when you look up at her eyes, you realize she's not staring at anything through her red glasses, so maybe she's blind. That might explain a lot. She looks like she's just zoning out, unless she's trained herself to sleep with her eyes open. You highly doubt it. You decide to make your presence known. You sit up and look at her.

"Sup." You say plainly, sitting up and flipping your blond hair into place.

"Hi." She says as she focuses on you, almost looking at you. Which would be weird because she's clearly blind. You realize that she should have probably jumped when you said something. Most people do that, because it's suprising. You've trained yourself for anything though, which is why you're not surprised by shit like that. But most people are, and it's funny when they flip shit. So why didn't she?

"I'm blind, remember? I didn't know if you could see me or not. Duh." She smiled, and showed a row teeth that were way too sharp for any human. "And if you're wondering how I knew what you just thought, I'm a psychic."

That's it, you need off this train. No way you're sitting on a moving vehicle for three hours with some crazy ass psychopath.

"High functioning sociopath. Do your research." Her smile widened as she made the stupid ass reference.

"Please don't tell me you sit around watching that shit just 'cause you're British." You groaned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes under your shades.

"Of course I watch it! And it isn't 'shit', sir!" She giggled. Okay, maybe not giggled, but freaky-cackled. Like, more freaky than the Wicked Witch of the West. That freaky. "But you're not British, are you?"

"No shit, Sherlock." You smirked as you hit her back with another equally dumb reference. Well, sort of reference. They don't actually say that in Sherlock. Whatever, why are you arguing with yourself?

"No idea. Do you argue with yourself often?" She asked, and you swear to god her grin could not get any fucking bigger.

"Could you please not do that? It's freaking me the fuck out." You sigh. "And you wouldn't be a psychic if you could read minds. Psychics meet ghosts or whatever. Do your fucking research."

She only smiled again, as she looked over at some girl who was walking past you. She had long black hair and a goofy smile. She was okay-looking, you guess. She walked over and sat by some snooty looking blond woman in a pencil skirt and most likely a huge stick up her ass. You smirk as you see the glare the posh blond lady give the hyper girl a death-glare. You turn your attention back to the girl in front of you as she said, "Terezi Pyrope."

"Dave Strider," You said, offering her a fist bump, which she took happily.

"So what are you doing out here? You're an American and you look too young to be on your own." She crossed her legs.

"My ass of a brother sent me on a trip so he could have a 'shag-session' with his boyfriend." You looked out the window in the coolest possible way. "And I am very old, excuse the fuck out of you."

"Mmmm, no you're 16." She cackled again, "Mind-reader remember?"

"Ugh." You mumbled, "How old are you? I mean, you don't look much older than me."

"20." She giggled again. So an older woman, wow. Why the fuck is she talking to you? "Thought you were interesting." She added.

"Stop doing that. It's freaking me the fuck out." You glared at her. "Where are you going?"

"That's a creepy question to be asking a lady." She smiled.

"Hey, if anyone's a cougar here, it's you, TZ." You said, playing a smirk with the new nickname you so-smartly came up with. She cackled at what you guessed was the clever nickname as well.

"Anyway," She continued, "I got a mysterious phone call telling me to come out here. Being who I am, I got interested. Much more fun than another week of Law School, that's for sure."

"Yeah," You knew she wanted you to ask her about her career, but you don't give two shits about that. "Why would you go on a trip if you don't know why?"

"Eh, it's an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, how dangerous could it be?" She cracked another smile, which seemed a bit dangerous. Huh.

**Reader: Fail to notice terribly written foreshadowing.**

What? There was foreshadowing? Eh, whatever. You didn't notice anything. You smiled at the girl again. "Sweet. Hey, where're you headed once we get to Liverpool?"

"The 36th Moor." You felt your eyes widen behind your shades.

"I'm going there too." You said.

As she began to "read" an erotic novel, you looked at your phone in your lap. It was pretty weird coincidence that you and Terezi were headed to the same area. You wondered what other people this vacation could bring, because most likely, you and Terezi weren't the only ones invited. Shit.

This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions of Oceans

**Reader: Switch from being Dave Strider. Become the short, grumpy boy.**

Oh, fuck you! You're not _that_ short. Okay, you're relatively short, but 5'6" isn't a terrible height! Wait a minute, who are you kidding? You hate your height. But then again, you hate a lot of things and your height just happens to be one of them. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently leaving a train station to go on holiday. You are currently attending Oxford University as a First Year, and are planning to become a surgeon. You have made it a life goal to find a cure for lung cancer and you are currently studying medicine. You have always been a difficult person with a bit of a temper. This made you an excellent student. Well, not the fact that you have a bad temper, but the fact that not many people wanted to socialize with you because of that bad temper. You are also quite intelligent and are more than willing to admit that you are smarter than the majority of human beings around you. The plain fact is, people have always bothered you. This fact, along with your temper, has gotten you into trouble over the years.

You were born in London, but you didn't always live there. When you were 14, your parents moved to San Francisco (the place where you learned to really hate people). Many things happened there, and many of those things you would rather not think about. Can you please move on for the love of God?! Yes, of course you can. These are your thoughts after all.

"Where do you thuppothe Moor 36 ith?" Sollux asked you, turning on his heel.

"How would I fucking know?" You glared at him. "I've never been to this bloody shithole of a place in my entire miserable excuse for a life!"

"Oh, do settle down, KK." He smiled.

"And try to tone down the vulgar language," Eridan said, his Italian accent slurring his words in that obnoxious way.

"Fuck you. I'll do what I want." You mumbled, dragging your suitcase behind you.

**Reader: Please explain who these other people are. **

You actually don't know either of these men very well, considering you only just met them. You all happened to be on the same train and in the same car, and you all happened to be going to the same location. You were really looking forward to having a slightly silent holiday, but from the looks of it, you wouldn't be.

Sollux was a bit taller than you, with blond hair and multi-colored eyes. He also wore lamely ironic 3D specs, the kind they used to have at the cinema but don't anymore. He was originally from Liverpool himself, but now lived in the countryside and raised bees. He was thin and had an obnoxious lisp. He also seemed to have every technological gadget ever invented. Along the ride to Liverpool, he pulled tons of the gadgets out, making you roll your eyes. He seemed relatively poor though, and it was almost as if the tools were all homemade. You hated to admit it, but they bloke was intelligent. Perhaps even more intelligent than you. However, you are naturally superior than everyone else, and so it really bothered you to know that someone might be at your level and perhaps even more so. He also liked to give people nicknames, calling you "KK" and Eridan "ED". It was obvious he loved to push the buttons of other people, and was constantly trying to get you to yell. You could only describe him as a prick, really.

Eridan was extremely tall and wore stupid "hipster" specs, as he called them, and had hair that could only scream Adam Lambert. It also had a purple stripe in the middle of it, and wore a leather jacked and skinny jeans which could have split anorexics in half. He had dark amethyst eyes, which are really a rarity (You would know. You study these things) and his hair was black. He also had olive skin and thick eyebrows which were plucked to perfection. He was astonishingly wealthy and owned probably about half of Italy. He came from Verona, and owned a mansion there. You wouldn't be surprised if he were directly related to the character of Paris from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, whereas Sollux was more of Benadick from _Much Ado About Nothing_. One obnoxiously unaware of the feelings of others and self-obsessed, the other too focused on showing himself off. You smiled, knowing Shakespeare could relate to anyone. You were secretly an enormous fan of his works, the romances were just too perfect.

Anyway, both were incredibly annoying, and they seemed to bother one another as well. However, you know you're all about to spend a week with one another, so you've been trying to be civil. Sollux and Eridan seem to hate each other a lot more than they hate you, however. You hate them both equally, because you hate them to the point where you hate that they breathe. Annoying people deserve to die. You've explained them. Can you please get back to reality yet?

**Yes, of course! Reader: Get back to reality.**

"I'm abtholutely thtarved!" Sollux said, turning to you, "Would you like to go to that pub, KK?" He asked, pointing in the direction of a probably sweaty, smelly, disgusting pub.

"That place looks so blindingly revolting, that I think I would rather drink horse piss mixed with a combination of lead filled paint and cat semen." You growled, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sol. I'm gonna agree with Kar on this one," Eridan slurred with his heavy accent. "I love England but the food is just terrible. You'll both come to Italy, yes? Then maybe we can make your stomachs worthy of existing!"

"Maybe you should go to Oxford sometime. We'll attempt experiments on your brain until it's worthy of existing." You sighed, "But some things just aren't possible."

Eridan, being the annoying prat he is, huffed and crossed his arms in a pout. Your frown gets deeper and you look over at Sollux who is smirking at the pouting royalty. How fucking typical of both of them. They seemed to have practically jumped out of a horribly written television show, almost, with their stupid personalities. Ugh, you hate people.

You end up getting food at a small seafood stand. You hate seafood, especially crab. Your father was a seaman once, and he caught a lot of crab. That's all you ever ate. Crab for breakfast, lunch and dinner...But Sollux and Eridan did not know that about you and they had no way of guessing that about you, so you had to give them the benefit of the doubt for wanting to eat it. You ended up stomaching some shrimp, but you refused to eat anything more than that. You were sure you would be able to make it to the island.

Evidently Eridan knew a lot about fish. You almost felt like you were watching _Forrest Gump, _having to hear about every single bloody type of shrimp there was in the world. He was fascinated with it though, and you found that he also had an insane love for swimming and anything water-related. How exciting. He evidently wanted to sail the Pacific Ocean, which you think is a pathetic dream to have. Why would you want to do something so simple as sailing when you have the type of money to do anything? Here you were, dirt poor, and trying to get by at the best University you could find. He could get anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. He even was pretty attractive, you had to admit. You've never even had sex before. What made him so much better than you?

That's right. Everyone is better than you, you sighed. But that train of thought is going to get you nowhere. Especially when you've already arrived at the Moor.

A few other people were standing there by the time you got there. You looked them up and down. There was a prim looking woman with a black pencil skirt and a mauve blouse, who looked very proper. She was standing with a young, peppy girl who looked like she was just fucking high and about to shit herself. She had stupid hippie clothing and dumb specs. Then there was a douchebag, to put it plainly, with white hair and dumb sunglasses. Then there was a strange blind girl with red specs. But what really caught your eye was a small boy who was conversing with another very tall girl.

Your eyes widened as he caught your breath. He was the same height as you were, with messy black hair. And his eyes were bluer than the sky on a sunny day.

You know this boy has changed your life somehow in the past, but you have no idea who he is or why you recognize him.

_**I'm so sorry! We're about done with introducing the characters! Only about four more chapters of that, because I'm planning on introducing Nepeta and Equius a bit differently! I should be done with all these boring intros by the end of this weekend though! **_

_**Please review and read!**_

_**Hemlockforensics**_


	4. Chapter 4: Illusions of Fashion

_**Hi readers!**_

_**This is going to be a shorter chapter, sorry! Next chapter, we'll meet Gamzee, Feferi and John, and then the next, Equius and Nepeta. So, as I said before, there should only be a few more chapters of meeting characters! I am so sorry this is taking so long! Just keep reading, it'll get more interesting eventually! That's a promise!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Helmlockforensics**_

**Reader: Ditch the shorty, and become the bitch.**

You are suddenly feeling very bitchy. Not in a bad way of course, you would never stoop down to _that _level. Currently, you have the name of Vriska Serket and you are waiting near a seafood shoppe in Liverpool. You were never a very large fan of England-you always felt like English people never kept very good company. You are a Russian model, and you prefer to speak in Russian. However, your English is quite good, just a bit hidden by your thick accent. You are currently waiting by this stupid seafood shoppe because, in short, you have no idea where you are. Moscow is much easier to navigate than Liverpool, giving you another reason to despise England. You sigh as you place your bag on the ground, pulling your iPhone 6 out with a huff. You suppose the best thing about being a famous model is you can have the latest and upcoming gadget even years before it's released to the public. You can't help the smirk that appears on your blue coated lips after that thought.

You were raised in Moscow by your older sister, Aranea, who likes to write bad romance novels. She really was always very annoying, but she supported you financially when you decided to quit school at age 15 and become a model. Getting up the modeling ladder was hard work, but your intense beauty never let you down before. You are very tall, about six feet in all, and you have long platinum blond hair and indigo eyes. You were also graced with having large breasts and toned legs and arms, along with creamy colored skin. Your looks are everything to you-even though you also know that you are one of the most intelligent people you've ever met. You would continue going to school, but in the end, many things can change your life. Accidents can change your life. Dead sisters can change your life. Then again, getting the career you've always dreamed of can change your life.

You have participated in acts that you are not proud of. As you said before, the modeling ladder is one of the hardest to climb. Countless hours of training were put into your normally easy life, and you had to give up a lot of things you loved. But that does not matter now, the only thing that truly matters is money. And you get money from looks, and you get politics from looks. It is a horrible thing, but as a woman in the modern world, the only thing that gets you anywhere is your stunning looks. You are a feminist, although with your look on life, it might not seem so. Every chance you get, you make sure to do what other women cannot do. You are not married for one thing. Nor do you think you will ever be, unless the right person comes along.

You are openly bisexual. You've never had a real romantic relationship, just a few flings here and there. You've slept with _many _people; just one of the perks of life, you suppose. You would say you are an excellent lover, but really you are just excellent at making people scream for more. You don't like those people. You like what those people give you, whether it's pleasure, politics, or both. You can never be too careful in this line of work.

You really don't like to talk to other people, and you never exactly have. This is why you decided to go on this vacation. You felt it was silly to come, but the man on the phone seemed pleasant enough, and he said you would be alone on it. But you do know that your ferry is leaving in 15 minutes, and so you should really figure out a way to find it and get on it. You sigh heavily as you realize you're going to have to speak to someone in order to find the fucking thing. You end up picking up your things and walking in a random direction before spotting an interesting group of people. They looked so damn silly, you swear. Only Russians had a proper sense of fashion, and it was disgustingly clear now as you looked at these low Englishmen. There were three of them; two women and a man.

One of the women had long, curly hair and looked as if she might have come from Japan. She was pretty, almost as pretty as some of the Japanese models you've met, but she was a bit taller than those girls. She wore a red kimono, and you began to wonder if she was from Britain in the first place. She also seemed to be very interested in looking around, and she seemed to be a lot like an elderly lady placed into a young woman's body. The way she walked was quite dull, and she seemed to be slightly, well, boring. You decide she isn't worthy of your gaze so you decide to inspect the man.

You looked at the man, if you could call him that. He had one of those silly mohawks, but it looked absolutely stupid on him. He had the face of a young man, but he was still quite muscular. You noticed this because he just seemed like a bunch of puzzle pieces that did not quite fit together. He had light brown hair and tan skin, and his eyes were a dark brown color. He was a bit shorter than you, but you were very tall for your age so that did not matter. You are also a lot stronger than you look as well, but many people tend to forget about that. You wonder if you could take this man down. Yes, he could be interesting.

You turned your indigo gaze on the woman, and she was gorgeous. You take back your statement about the English having trouble with style, because she proved you wrong. She wore a plain black dress which showed off every curve along her flawless body. She had jade green eyes and a lipstick which matched. She wore eyeliner in the way that matched her face perfectly, almost making her look like an Egyptian goddess. She also had short hair, which lined along her studded ears in small curls. She looked up at you and caught your eye.

"You do realize it is impolite to stare, correct?" She walked over to you, with a smile. She had a mezzo voice, and a British accent. You could just eat her up.

"Yes, but I like your style," You smirked back, watching her smile as the man's eyes widened. You turned your gaze to him. "What? You've never seen a Russian before? Silly Englishman, it's not that big of a surprise."

"W-what? N-no! I, er, wasn't-" He began, but the gorgeous woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Mr. Nitram," She turned her eyes back to you. "Was there something you needed, dear?"

"Actually, there's a few things I need," Your smirk grew as you turned your gaze to her breasts and then looked her in the eye once more, "One of them is possibly a way around here?"

"Ah, yes. I do not really know my way around here, but Ms. Megido should be able to help you. She is helping Mr. Nitram and I after all." She smiled, bringing the Asian forward.

"Well, I _do _live here, Kanaya!" She smiled at the gorgeous woman, evidently named Kanaya. You were surprised that the Asian had a London accent and not a Liverpool one. You hated Liverpool accents, so you realized you could be able to stand this girl. For now. "Where are you headed?" She asked you.

"Eh, on vacation to some island," You shrugged your shoulders in a nonchalant manner, "I need to go to Moor 36 in order to get there, though."

"W-what a coincidence!" Stutter boy exclaimed, "We're, erm, headed there t-too…"

"Really?" You frowned a bit. Why would they be headed there? You were promised a holiday alone!

"Yes, this is beginning to get a tad bit odd…" Kanaya mirrored your frown, "I suppose there should be other people there too. You can head there with us if you'd like."

As they begin walking, you follow after them, walking next to Ms. Megido, or whatever Kanaya called her.

"So what's your name?" She asked you.

"Vriska," You gave her a fake smile. "What about you?"

"Well, my name is Aradia and that's Tavros," She pointed to stutter boy, "And that's Kanaya."

"Huh," You said tossing a bit of your hair back. This was incredibly stupid, and you certainly weren't ready for a group trip with people you didn't know. You wondered if they knew each other as well. "Why are you here?" You asked.

"Well, actually, we aren't certain." Kanaya said, "I was told I would be alone on this holiday, but it certainly does not seem that's the case. Mr. Nitram and I sat on the train together, and we recently met Ms. Megido who kindly offered us the location of the Moor."

"Oh," You said, looking around at all the dirty English people. Ugh, you hated this.

"Here we are." Aradia stopped in front of a Moor overlooking the ocean. There were already a few people there.

"I suppose you all are joining us?" A blond woman asked, lifting an eyebrow. She seemed very annoying. Note to self: stay away from her.

"I suppose we are," Kanaya smiled a bit at the woman, who smiled back.

Something was off about this situation, but you couldn't tell what.


	5. Chapter 5: Illusions of Glass

_**Okay, this is the last boring chapter!**_

_**Or, well, what I HOPE is the last "boring chapter"! After this is more of the intros still, and eventually the games will begin. It's going to be slightly graphic, so the rating may change! It's also a really long chapter, but I'm sure it's relatively pleasant to read!**_

_**Please, remember to review! And also give me pairing options as we go along! I'm up for any OTPs of yours! Also, remember to favorite and follow!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hemlockforensics**_

**Reader: Leave the body of the extremely sexy Russian and become one with a dork!**

You are now incredibly dorky, and yes, you realize that you are incredibly dorky! Please don't rub it in! However, now that you're almost 18, you've kind of accepted the fact that you're pretty dorky. Your name is John Egbert and you're currently very lost. This, of course, isn't that much of a surprise though, because you do tend to get lost frequently. It's not a terrible thing to do though, because usually, when you're lost you have the opportunity to meet tons of new people! That's a good thing, right?

You've always been a fan of people, and you had lots of friends in high school. Right now, you're attending Oxford and you're training in the forensics category. You've always wanted to help with crime scenes, but you're too scared to actually go to a crime scene. You've been really afraid of the police since you were 16, and that's not exactly something you'd like to think about at the moment. You're British, but you did live in the US for a little while with your dad. Your dad is really cool, except for the fact that he's also extremely embarrassing. You guess it just kind of runs in the family. You secretly pity anyone who might become your spawn, because you'd most likely embarrass them constantly. Also, you're very meterosexual, and you'd be a better mother than you would be a father. Not to mention your children would have to eat baked goods for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You hate baked goods; and by hate, you mean despise. But it's not exactly your fault! Your dad could only make them, and sadly you were cursed with the same nature. Any baked good you try to make turns out to be perfect, but cooking anything else turns out to be inedible. It's a tragedy, really.

You're not really that nervous about having children, though, because you're not exactly very good with women. For the record, and you'd never admit this to anyone out loud, you've never even kissed anyone! Let alone be with someone who would want to...er, repopulate with you...But then again, the less children that have to suffer the torture of constant cakes, the better, right? Right!

You tend to look on the bright side of life. You've come to realize that something good happens every day, and you always try to find it! You pride yourself on the fact that you haven't shed a single tear in the past couple of years. Why waste your life with sadness? Life is too short for something stupid like that! So, you try to be happy as much as possible and no one can bring you down. You're smart, sophisticated and ready for action at any time. What's there to be sad about? Your life now is so much better than it was before. You've come to respect and worship that fact. Why would you do something like that to yourself?

At the moment, you're standing alone at a Moor in Liverpool, waiting for a ferry. You know perfectly well what's going on here. The man who saved you from that wretched life a few years ago made you sign a contract in which you would be at this spot on this day. That was so long ago, you hardly even remember it. But going on holiday? Please! It's the least you could do for the bloke! But, it did seem a touch odd, didn't it? Oh well. It would do you some good to go off into the world after all the studying you've been doing all year!

You look around a bit, before tapping a girl who looked relatively nice on the shoulder. She had dark hair and olive skin, and a bright smile on her face. She also wore very nice fuschia clothing, and spectacles to match. She turned around to look at you. She was plump, but not in a terrible way. Also, and you would blush thinking this, she had very nice curves on her body. She was also small, but was a tad bit taller than you, which made sense because you were only 5'4", after all! You gave her a welcoming smile back.

"Hi!" You said, "I'm a bit lost, I was wondering if I could spare a bit of your time to help me?"

"Of course!" She said, an Italian accent showing through, "Although this is my first time to England, I do have a map. Maps are very good you know! Yes, very very good!"

"Right, of course!" You said, the smile on your face growing. Your father always said the Italians were kind, but you had no idea anyone could ever be this darn nice! "So, er, I was wondering if you could show me to Moor 36?"

"The Moor 36?" She gasped, her eyes widening "Merda santo! I'm headed there too!"

"Really?" Your eyes widened, "How odd! I don't suppose you're leaving on a ferry this afternoon?"

"But I am!" She said, nodding her head, "Are you headed to the island?"

"I'm headed to _an _island, if that's what you mean…" You raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"You know," She said, gaining an adventurous look in her eye, "People have gone to that island and have never returned...that is why I am going there! Italy has nothing like that, yes? So I'm going there to explore!"

"Explore? Never came back?" You gulped, "I had no bloody clue! Do you think it will be dangerous?"

"Danger is what will make it fun, silly!" She smiled, "Since we're about to go on a trip together...my name is Feferi."

"Oh! Right of course!" You brought the smile back onto your face, "My name is John."

**Reader: Start walking in the right direction.**

You're trying, okay? I mean, you are following an Italian stranger who's never been here before...But you're sure you'll find it in no time! So shut up and let you do your thing!

**I'll do what I want. Reader: Run into a very attractive young man.**

What in the blithering hell are you talking about?! You're most definitely not homosexual. It's not like you've ever dabbled, but you know you fancy girls. There is no doubt about it. You just don't think about doing disgusting things to them, because you are a gentleman through and through. Yes, some men _are _attractive, but you would never do something like _that _with them, would you? No! Of course not!

During your very great argumentative train of thought, you find yourself tripping over one of the feet of your gorgeous companion, and falling into someone. Okay, maybe not into them, but into the arms of them. You mentally shoot yourself in the face for doing something so stupid in front of such a pretty girl, as you open your eyes to see your saviour. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. He was nothing short of attractive, for a man, you mean. He had blond hair and a square chin, with skin just a bit paler than yours (Which is saying something. Your father was a ginger), with freckles dusting his nose. You couldn't tell his expression exactly, but it seemed like it hadn't fazed him at all. He placed you back on your feet with slightly muscular arms.

"Hey, watch where you're going," He smirked, "You might hurt yourself pullin' shit like that."

You nodded your head, unable to form words with your mouth.

"You okay, bro?" He asked again. He had a Southern twang, and so you guessed he was from the United States.

"R-right! Of course, Old Chap!" You smiled at him, brushing yourself off. "Just a bit flustered, that's all! However, I am very sorry for falling for you-" You coughed, "Falling _on _you, pardon me! I just tend to not be very graceful when it comes to walking!"

He nodded his head. "Where're you off to, short stuff?"

"Excuse me, but I would rather if you did not call me that." You sighed, "My name is John Egbert if you would like to address me by something. And for your information, this young lady and I were headed to Moor 36."

"You shitting me, Short Stuff?" He asked, keeping the nickname, "This nice lady over here and I are headed to the same dock. Guessin' you're goin' to that island, huh?"

"Yes! We are!" You nodded, enthusiastically. "This is Feferi, and you two are?" You ask, looking at the girl who stood next to him. She was also a bit taller than you, and had cropped hair and red specs.

"The name's Dave Strider," He said with a smirk, "And this is Terezi Pyrope. What's your name, Short Stuff?"

"I already told you my name," You said, refraining from rolling your eyes. You are a gentleman. Gentlemen do not roll their eyes in front of anyone. Not even men like him. "I am John Egbert, and this is Feferi!" Feferi gave him a smile and a wave.

"It's a pleasure, Egderp." He smiled at the new nickname. You suppose you couldn't help the goofy smile that plastered onto your face when he said that too.

"It's nice to meet you too!" You smiled, and then realize you should probably ask him to help you find your way. "I was wondering, do you know where Moor 36 is? Feferi and I are a bit, well, lost!"

"You're lost. In England." Terezi laughed, well, perhaps not laughed. It was less of a laugh and more of the most frightening sound you've ever had the displeasure of hearing. "Please, it's not like you don't own a map!"

"I've never been to Liverpool before!" You tried to explain yourself. "And I'm not very good when it comes to directions-"

"That's a bit of a sob story, luv," She cackled again, "Asking a blind woman and a 16 year old boy from Texas directions?"

"What?!" You exclaimed, you had no idea she was blind! And the fact that he was 16? Fucking hell, he was two years younger than you! "I d-didn't mean to, well that is I-"

"Oh calm your tiny tits, TZ," He said, putting an arm around you, "There's no need to upset the lil' dude. We do know where we're goin', and he's headed in the same direction. By the looks of it, he's goin' on holiday with you too. Might as well be civil."

He starts leading you along before turning and saying, "Plus, the fact that he can't get around his own fucking country is endearing, right? We'll be able to tease him about it 'til he turns as red as my blood."

You sighed as you walked along, learning little things about this Dave Strider person. You also learned about Terezi and Feferi. Evidently, Feferi was related to royalty in Italy. She became bored with that and hoped to go on this holiday in order to gain some adventure in her life. Terezi was attempting to become an artist and was mooching off of her sister, Latula, until her paintings made some profit. You were going to ask how this made sense because she was blind, but then Dave patted your shoulder and politely asked you not to do that. Evidently, Terezi was alright about being blind, but it was still a very touchy subject. By the looks of it, she hadn't always been blind, and was still getting used to not being able to see. She seemed overly obsessive with the color red. By the time you reached the Moor, you knew a lot about everyone.

Dave was an interesting character as well. He evidently came here from Texas with one of his brothers, who sent him on holiday while he could take a tumble with his own boyfriend. Dave seemed relatively smart, but also a bit self obsessed. You learned more about him than anyone else. Not just because he talked more, but you thought he was more interesting. He told you about his odd taste in music, hate for puppets, and love for apple juice. You told him about your father, hate for cake, and love of wonderful movies.

"Those are the shittiest movies ever created, Egderp," He said, grimacing under his sunglasses. "In fact, they are so shitty that even toilets cry when they look at them. Toilets, Egbert. Toilets eat shit. Those movies are too shitty for toilets."

"I think they're great!" You said, elbowing him. "I suppose you just don't know a great flick when you see one."

"'Flick'? Who the FUCK says 'flick', anymore, Egdork?" He gasped, "_Please_, never say that again!"

"Pfft," You laughed, "Please, Mr. Strider! I'll say whatever I want to say!"

"When the fuck do you suppose the ferry's gonna get here?" He asked Terezi, cutting your conversation short.

"I have no clue." She shrugged. "My guess is there are going to be more people on this little holiday than just us. So I would wait for them before using such profanities."

"You're not much better!" Feferi giggled, poking Terezi in the side. You decided you really liked these guys. They were all very friendly, and even though it seemed like Terezi didn't like you very much at first, you came to understand that's just a part of her personality.

**Reader: Become Dave Strider.**

Oh, thank GOD! You thought you would never be able to be so goddamn cool again. It was starting to get cramped in such a dorky body.

You guess he's not that bad. He's kind of cute in an unironic sense, and could be pretty cool to hang out with. Just as long as you stay the fuck away from any movie theaters, and evidently baked goods. But he seems like a cool kid, and his friend, Feferi seems really nice too. As you chat more with him about a bunch of random shit, a few more people walk up. You can easily recognize them from the train. It's the posh blond, and the giggle-puss. They walk up to you.

"Hi!" The giggle puss smiles at you guys, earning one of those goofy smiles from John, "Is this Moor 36?"

"Sure is, darlin'," You give her a smirk, "I'm guessin' you two lovely ladies are joinin' us?"

"Yes," The priss says, "I suppose we are. My name is Rose Lalonde, and this is Jade Harley."

"Lalonde, Harley," you give them each a nod, "Right here we've got a Miss Terezi, Miss Feferi, and Mister Egbert. I'm Dave Strider."

"How do you do?" Rose asked me, but did not really look at me. Instead, she was staring John Egbert down.

"Just fine." You looked at Jade, "What about you, Harley? Don't think you're from around here."

"Uh, no, actually! I'm from Guam!" She states, happily. "You don't sound like you're from around here either! Where are you from?"

"Houston Texas," You looked over in John's direction, "You got all your stuff, Egbert? You kinda dropped some of it when you fell into my arms."

"W-what? Oh! No, I've got it right here, thank you!" He smiled, as Terezi cackled once more.

"You two should probably watch out for this one," She winked, "Or else he might kill all of you before the holiday's finished!"

"What? Why?" Jade asked, cocking her head to the side in a fashion which could only be described as adorable.

"From the way it seems, he must be quite clumsy," Rose stared him up and down again, but then smiled. "I suppose it's a bit endearing though. How old are you dear?"

"Eighteen!" He smiled her way. This was almost a jaw-dropper for you. This little prick was two years older than you? You thought he must have been at least two years younger than you by his size. You must be at least six inches taller than him, at least!

"You've just started University then, yes?" She asked him again, batting your eyelashes. You swear, if this kept on going, you'd have to stop it. There is a time and place for flirting, and it is not here.

"Yeah, actually! I did!" He gave her another award-winning smile. "I'm attending Oxford at the moment!"

No sooner was the idle chit-chat cut off, when three interesting new people came about. They introduced themselves as Vriska, Aradia, and Tavros. Aradia was Asian, and just kind of boring. Tavros had a lisp and liked to badly rap. He was practically just a you-wannabe. And then Vriska was a true sight to behold; she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She was just as tall as you were, with indigo eyes and platinum blond hair. Her boobs were huge, and she had a really short and revealing skirt on. Her shirt dipped right below the top of her cleavage too. She was clearly from Russia, and was not a fan of talking to people. However, she and John seemed to hit it right off. She kept talking to him, but his face was practically right where her boobs were. You swear, that little prick was so damn lucky. But he was really cute, with his glasses and his hair which was just the perfect amount of messy. And holy shit his eyes, and his button nose and-

**Reader: Attempt focus on NOT being gay.**

Hey, you never said you were gay! The mind text really needs to stop reading into things so much. Hahaha, get it? Reading into things? It's text?

**Reader: Accept the fact that your joke was not even ironically funny.**

Right. Of course. You need to focus. Anyway, Vriska was flirting with John, and then some other douchebags came. They introduced themselves as Karkat, Sollux and Eridan. They all seemed really annoying, and you thought it might be fun to bother one of them. So, you chose Karkat. He was really small, a bit taller than John, and he had dark hair and eyes that were light brown-almost a reddish color. He had dark circles around his eyes, and he was clearly very British. You walked over to him.

"Sup," You said, giving him a little nod.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked, giving you a cold glare.

"Just wanted to say hi, Karkat."

"Well then, I don't need anyone to say hi to me, so kindly buggar off, you twat-sucker." He spat at you.

"Hey, now. I don't want any of that language comin' from your mouth when I'm around," You smirked, walking towards him, "Manners are the shit."

"What-the-fuck-ever." He mumbled. Right on cue, John seemed to walk over to us.

"Hello Karkat! Hi Dave!" He smiled, literally _jumping _into the conversation. "I just wanted to let you two know that the ferry should be arriving here any moment!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Karkat moaned, "This is so fucking stupid. I'm really starting to wonder why I even fucking came here in the first place."

"Aren't we all?" Rose said, looking him in the eye. You hadn't realized she was listening to your conversation the whole time at all.

"Yes, Rose," Kanaya agreed, nodding her head, "I am actually beginning to wonder if there was any ulterior motive of getting us here all together as well."

"Well, that's probably too late now," Vriska said, shrugging her shoulders "Tiny boat is here now."

You all looked over to spot the ferry which would be taking you to the island. It was small, but clean. In it, sat a man who had clown paint on his face, and seemed to be smoking marijuana inside the ferry. You all just stood there for a moment, not really understanding what you should do. The man got up.

"Hey, motherfuckers," He said, in an accent which sounded like he was trying to hide Scottish flairs behind his tone. He was definitely a stoner, you were breathing in the fumes from the weed from practically 20 feet away. John leaned into you.

"What's that stench?" He asked, and when you looked down into his eyes they were both wide and naive.

"I'll tell you when you're older, k?" You told him, and when you looked over at Rose, her nose was crinkled in frustration.

"Hello. We're here to take your ferry to the island," Eridan said, his nose clearly turned up into the air with the smell.

"Well, hop all motherfuckin' in!" The stoner said with a lopsided smile, "My name is Gamzee. You all are welcome to call me that."

Tavros is the first to get in, he's timid about it, but Vriska practically pushes him in. Luckily, Gamzee helps him in, lifting him into the boat. You thought you saw Tavros even blush a little bit. Shy boys are the worst type, especially when they're as ripped as he is. He's almost as ripped as you. Almost.

Then Vriska gets in, and she helps Kanaya, Feferi and Terezi in. You never thought of her as the type to be nice like that. Then Eridan and Sollux get in, then Kanaya helps Rose. Then Aradia gets in. Karkat looks like he's about to piss himself when Gamzee lifts him up to place him in the ferry.

"Put me the fuck down!" He squeaked, "I can get into the bloody raft on my own, you shit-licking-"

"Oh, calm the motherfuck down, little bro…" Gamzee placed his hand over Karkat's mouth. "You need somethin' to make ya feel good. Motherfuckin yellin' like that ain't going to help nobody."

"Alright, Harley, let's get you in there." You said, getting in the ferry before helping her down. Then you helped John in, and the small boat was off.

**Reader: Skip the long and boring boat ride to the island. As fun as mindless conversation is, we really don't need it.**

After a really long, boring boat ride, you start to see an island. Everyone's eyes widen as they strain their necks to catch a glimpse of it. Then, everyone is silent. All of the chatter has completely quieted, and the only noise is the waves crashing against the ferry. It seems as if everyone's just seen a ghost, except for Gamzee who must be used to the island by this point. The silence began to get uncomfortable, but in all honesty, the sight you saw was well worth the silence.

"Holy fuck." Karkat is the first one to speak.

"What is that?" Jade asks, leaning into you. You smirk at her reaction, it's just way too damn cute.

The island is huge, to say the least. It is covered with trees and a few buildings here and there, and there are probably a few types of animals in there as well. It seems unfit for where it is in the world-almost like a tropical paradise. Like the sort of island you read about in _Lord of the Flies _or _Robinson Crusoe. _Not that you actually read those books when you were supposed to in school, but it was the best thing to relate it to at the moment. The strangest thing about the island, though, was an enormous clear dome which surrounded the entirety of the island. It was unlike anything you'd ever seen before.

"It's to motherfuckin' protect us from the storms," Gamzee explained, as everyone gaped at the massive fish-bowl. "We get some bad storms here. It's also to keep us all up and motherfuckin' safe from outsiders. It locks real well, and the only person who can unlock it is the motherfuckin' Big Man."

"The 'Big Man'?" Terezi asked, turning to him. You could tell she didn't like Gamzee very much.

"Welcome to Crimson Veined Island." Was all he said, gaining a cryptic look on his face.

And that's where your life went to hell.


End file.
